And then I met this boy
by aries21101
Summary: Sam meets a girl working at the Roadhouse. Can she be the one that will finally help Sam fully move on from Jess? SamOFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own Sam or Dean or the show Supernatural. I do own the character of Peyton. **NOT **a One Tree Hill crossover. I just love the name.

Peyton had been working at the Roadhouse for a little more then a year now. She found a job there when she ran out of money after running away from home once she turned eighteen. The owner Ellen had been nice enough to give her a job and a place to stay until she saved up enough money to get on the road again. Her dream was to hit California and start her life over. No alcohol, no drugs, and no abusive father. Peyton never used alcohol or drugs but her dad did. When he did he got abusive. Which was basically every day. It started when her mom died when she was thirteen. Peyton knew all about the people that came into the roadhouse. Ellen had explained that to her the first day.

The afternoon was quiet. It usually was. Peyton had just finished mopping the floor and washing up the tables. Ellen was cleaning the counter while Jo, Ellen's daughter restocked the bar for that night. Peyton pulled her red hair up into a messy ponytail as she walked over to the dartboard that hung next to the door. She grabbed the darts and started to throw them. She got distracted on her last throw when the door came flying open. So distracted that when she threw the dart it connected with the material of the shirt that the guy was wearing and went into the wall. Peyton covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh god, that didn't hit your shoulder did it?" She asked running over to him.

"No luckily it just got the shirt." He smiled pulling the dart from his shirt.

"Thank god." Peyton sighed relieved. She smiled when he handed her the dart. "Couldn't do that again if I tried." She joked thrusting the dart into the board.

"Sam! Dean! What are you guys doing here." Ellen exclaimed running over to them. Peyton noticed that Jo hadn't taken her eyes off the shorter one.

"Thought you guys served beer." Jo's eye candy said. Peyton smiled at his sarcastic tone.

"We do!" Jo just about tripped over herself to serve them. The guy Peyton snagged with the dart sat down next to the other guy. Peyton walked around the counter hoping to be introduced. Ellen grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the boys.

"Guys this is Peyton. She is helping us out for a while. Peyton this is Sam and Dean Winchester. I told you about them right?" Ellen motioned to the guys.

"I think you mentioned a thing or two about them. It's nice to meet you guys." Peyton flashed them her best smile. It wasn't too hard. These guys were hot.

"Here you go." Jo set two beers down. "You guys meet Peyton."

"Yeah Ellen just introduced us. I must say it's nice to know the name of the girl that snagged me." Sam smiled over his beer. Dean gave him a weird look. Peyton stifled back a laugh.

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounded?" She asked leaning in front of him.

"Yeah I have a pretty good idea." Sam said nodding. Peyton just smiled at him. She slapped his shoulder lightly before walking away to continue her game of darts. Dean waited until Ellen and Jo were both busy doing something.

"Sammy were you trying to flirt with her because if you were you need practice." Dean joked with his brother. Sam just glared at him and moved away. "I can give you lessons!"

Sam took a good look at Peyton. She was attractive that was for sure. Her red hair hung just above her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement when she hit the dartboard. She couldn't have been more then 5'9. She probably weighed about 125 but looked like she could kick your ass if she needed too. Her skin had a nice golden touch to it. Peyton could feel someone watching her. She turned to see Sam looking at her from the bar. She gave him a small smile then turned her attention back to the game. Sam noticed her smile, it was cute. When she smiled it made her dimples appear on her near perfect face.

"Dude your going way past stalker." Dean joked sliding in next to him.

"You know I moved to get away from you." Sam turned around so he was facing the bar. Sam felt fingers linger across his shoulder blades. The touch sent chills down his spine.

"So are you ever going to talk to me or are you going to stare at me forever." Peyton jumped up so she was sitting on the counter next to him. "Because I must admit that I'm finding it kind of creepy."

"I'm just going to go over there." Dean pointed to a general direction in the Roadhouse. Peyton kept her eyes on Sam.

"Well I was trying to think of something non-cheesy to say." Sam said turning a bit to face her.

"Good idea. I hate cheesy." Peyton smirked. She was bold and outspoken that was for sure. "Oh poor Dean." Peyton looked over Sam to see that Jo had a hold of him.

"She has a bit of a thing for him." Sam watched the two for a second.

"You think." Peyton said sarcastically. "Hey you want to go for a walk?" She looked at Sam expectantly.

"Sure." On instinct Sam helped Peyton jump off the bar. She could have done it herself but when a guy like Sam offers his help you don't turn it down.

Peyton breathed in the fresh afternoon air once they were outside. She loved the Roadhouse, she really did but the smell of stale beer and Ash got the best of her sometimes.

"Ellen said you were helping out for awhile?" Sam said bringing up conversation.

"Yeah until I save up enough to hit the road again." Peyton answered walking close to Sam but not close enough to touch.

"Where you headed?" Sam asked sitting on a huge rock. Peyton stood next to him on it.

"Cali!" She yelled opening her arms wide. She let out a small giggle that made Sam smile.

"Actress?"

"Writer."

"Impressive!"

"I know!" Peyton stepped off the rock and stood in front of Sam who was still sitting. They stared at each other for a moment. She was completely mesmerized by him. That hair, those eyes, that body, it was enough to make any girl swoon. She focused mainly on his eyes. He had the kind of eyes that made you want to tell him everything because you knew you could trust him.

"I ran away from home when I was eighteen. That's why I'm working here."

"From what?" Sam noticed her green eyes fill with pain at whatever memory she had.

"My dad." Peyton paused long enough to sit down next to Sam. Their thighs were centimeters from touching "He used to hit me. It started when my mom died. At first it was places where you couldn't see. Then he just stopped caring and started to hit me wherever." Peyton paused to let out and breathe and to regain her composure. Sam noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Sam tried to console her by placing a gentle hand on her back.

"It's over now. Once I make some more money I can start over." Peyton stood up breaking her contact with Sam.

"How much more do you have to save?"

"A lot. Ellen pays me what she can which isn't a lot. Tips aren't that great since you hunters are cheap." Sam laughed knowing how true that was.

"Sammy I think we have a gig!" Dean yelled from the doorway.

"I should check it out." Sam stood up and walked away. Peyton watched him walk. Boy sure did look good from behind.

Dean and Sam left to check out there gig two hours ago. The roadhouse was still quiet. It would be until around eight or so.

"You and Sam seem to be getting along." Jo interrupted Peyton's thoughts.

"I suppose." Peyton smiled at the thought of Sam.

"You suppose? You can't stop smiling." Peyton covered her mouth with her hand.

"Stop it. You're making me nervous." She moved away from Jo. Peyton's ears perked at the sound of the door. She frowned when she saw it was just Ellen coming back in.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart." Ellen joked knowing full well of her crush on Sam.

"Ok! I like Sam! Let's move on!" Peyton yelled letting her arms wail in the air. Jo tried to hide her smile and Ellen just broke out into laughter. "What?" She asked placing her hands on her hips fully confused by there expressions.

"Sam! Dean! Glad to see you back. I have more information for you." Ash said coming out from the back. Peyton felt her cheeks turn red. She cringed before turning around. She saw Dean and Sam standing directly behind her. Peyton pursed her lips together nodding her head.

"Right. I will be in my room if anyone needs me." Peyton tried to keep her walking at a normal pace but just broke out into a sprint.

"Told you she liked you Sammy." Dean joked, smacking Sam's shoulder.

A/N: There are a lot of OFC with Dean and I decided that Sammy needed some lovin too! I hoped you liked the first chapter. I have a lot in store for this couple. Next Chapter: We will find out how Sam feels about Peyton…that is if you want me to continue. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do now own Sam or Dean or the show Supernatural. I do own the character of Peyton. **NOT **a One Tree Hill crossover. I just love the name.

After a minute or two of teasing from Dean, Sam followed Peyton to her room. Just has he expected the door was closed. He could hear the music she was playing. A smile appeared when Sam heard her sing completely off cue and those weren't the words to the song she was playing.

Peyton sat in her room with her knees pulled up and toes curled in the blankets. Her journal balanced on her knees. Writing was her escape from reality of the world around her. She looked up briefly at the sound of knocking.

"Come in." She called out thinking it was Ellen since Jo never knocked. She went back to her writing. Peyton heard the door open but no one came in. She peered over her journal to see Sam leaning in her doorway. Embarrassment seared though her again. "May I help you?" Peyton asked trying to hide how frazzled she was.

"So you like me?" Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. Peyton sunk deeper into her bed and covered her face with her journal. "It's alright. I know how irresistible I am." Sam joked with her. Peyton threw her journal to the side and sat back up.

"Can we try to be mature about this? I like you OK. No need to make a big deal about it." She patted her bed to invite Sam to sit down.

"Your right. It's not a big deal." Sam looked around the room. It was neat and organized.

"Not a big deal! It's a huge deal! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am that you know?" Peyton shrieked jumping up from her bed. "You were suppose to be the boy I wrote about in my journal. The boy I secretly pined for while he was completely oblivious to my feelings. Who's going to be that boy now!" Sam watched in amusement as she yelled at him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I find it charming." Sam tried to reassure her.

"Charming! Yea that's what every girl wants to hear." Peyton started to reorganize her stuff on the dresser.

"I like you too." Sam interrupted her before she could continue.

"No, don't tell me what I want to hear." Peyton turned to face him then turned back around.

"Are you always this difficult?" Sam turned her around to face him. "I like you too." He buried his eyes into hers.

"Well if you insist." She smiled at him. Sam laughed.

"I insist."

"So what now?" Peyton asked shrugging off his hands.

"I think I owe you a date now." Sam looked at her nervously when she didn't answer right away. She looked like she was contemplating the idea.

"Sounds perfect. Pick me up at eight. I have the night off." Peyton shoved him out of the room so she could get ready.

Peyton gave herself a once over when there was knocking at her door. She straightened her denim skirt and gave her tank top a quick tug. A quick check of the make-up and hair and she was ready. She breathed deep before swinging her door open. Sam stood on the other side in a simple pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"You ready?" He asked scanning her body. She was doing the same to his.

"Yup."

The restaurant wasn't elegant by any means but Peyton made her point clear that she hated all that fancy stuff anyways. This was a place where you could sit back and relax. It was only a mile from the Roadhouse so they walked down. It gave them a better chance to get to know each other better. Plus it was a total bonus that you could do Karaoke on certain nights. Luckily it was one of those nights. Peyton and Sam laughed as one after another people went up and make complete fools of themselves.

"I'm going to go get us some more drinks." Peyton stood up and grabbed the glasses. As the bartender re-filled the drinks she turned to look at Sam. She scowled when she saw a blonde hovering over him. Upon grabbing the drinks she stomped back over to the table to tell that bitch to stay away from her man.

"No, let me give you my number." Peyton felt her jaw slack. Maybe she was just an old friend. Peyton hated when she jumped to conclusions to quickly. She was slowly teaching herself to be more patient and give people the benefit of the doubt.

"But you're here with another girl." The blonde slurred at bit. Peyton rolled her eyes at her drunken state.

"No, she's just a friend." That was the breaking point. Peyton cleared her throat loudly to announce herself. The blonde turned to meet Peyton's glare. She mumbled an apology before stumbling away. Sam grimaced at the realization at what had just happened. That was so unlike it him that it almost scared him.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded. I just meant…" He tried to explain. Peyton felt tears begin to form. She was not going to cry, she just wasn't.

"Save it." She threw the drinks on to the table completely spilling both of them. She snatched her purse from the floor. "Your lucky we walked because I would so leave your ass here." She scurried from the restaurant before breaking out into a run.

Everyone's head pointed to the entrance when the Roadhouse door flew open with such force it knocked the dartboard from the wall.

"Your brother SUCKS!" Peyton yelled at Dean. Sam followed a few seconds later.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." His response was a shoe flying past his head. "Just listen to me." Another shoe. She stormed off. Sam cringed at the sound of a slamming door.

"What did you do?" Dean asked walking up to Sam.

"Gave another girl my number." Sam said sheepishly.

"Oh Sammy! That is a big no-no." Dean said.

"You think." Sam said sarcastically holding up Peyton's shoes.

"Your lucky you only got the shoes." Jo said walking by with a tray of beers. Sam glared at her.

"I'm going to try at talk to her."

Peyton opened her bedroom door to see Sam sprawled out in front of it. Poor sap had spent the entire night trying to convince her to come out and talk to him. She thought he finally gave up and went to bed. Peyton gave Sam a harsh shove in the shoulder with her foot. Sam stirred a bit and mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Get up." She gave him another shove. Sam shot up. Peyton tried her best to stay mad at him but was finding it hard with that bed head.

"Please just listen to me." Sam picked up where he left off last night before he fell asleep.

"No." Peyton went to walk away but Sam grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down with him so she kind of half sat in his lap.

"What I did last night was wrong and I can't apologize enough for that. It's just that I'm not used to this whole dating thing."

Peyton scoffed. "Well you don't hand out your number to slut blondes, that's for sure." She tried to get up but Sam pulled her back down.

"Dean must be rubbing off on me." He tried to joke his way out of it. Peyton scowled at him. "Please just believe how sorry I am. Peyton please." She felt hot tears begin to sting her eyes.

"No." She pushed Sam away and scrambled to her feet. "Your not sorry."

"Yes I am." Sam stood and blocked her from running away. He tried to meet her gaze but Peyton kept averting her eyes.

"No, you can't be. Guys are never sorry. They just say they are so you will stop being mad at them." Tears fell slowly down her cheeks. Sam cocked his head a bit "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm sorry baby. I will never do that again. I'm sorry. I promise to never hurt you like that again. I'm sorry. I promise that was my last time." Sam realized she was talking about her father.

"I realize that you think that all guys lie but believe me when I say that I really am sorry." Sam took her shoulders to keep her from side stepping him.

'No, no you don't mean that." Peyton tried to push him away again but Sam was stronger.

"I do! I am man enough to admit that I was an ass last night."

"You can say that again." Peyton mumbled.

"I was an ass last night." She cracked a smile. Peyton knew that Sam meant every word he said. He was the only guy that looked her in the eye when he apologized. Sam noticed her soften up a bit. He took her face in his hands to wipe off stray tears with his thumbs. "My God. Your even beautiful when you cry." He whispered huskily to her leaning closer. Peyton's lips tingled in anticipation to taste him. Sam's lips landed softly on hers. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by the waist. Sam deepened the kiss backing her against the wall. They broke apart resting there foreheads together.

"Promise not to break my heart again."

"I will do my best." Sam connected his lips with her lips again.

A/N: Well you know the drill Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do now own Sam or Dean or the show Supernatural. I do own the character of Peyton. **NOT **a One Tree Hill crossover. I just love the name.

Dean was eating breakfast when Sam came out.

"Where were you last night?" He asked shoving eggs into his mouth. Sam scrunched up his nose at his brother's lack of table manners. He didn't answer, he just invited himself behind the counter to get himself a cup of coffee. "You spent the night apologizing to her door didn't you?" Dean dropped his fork and groaned at his brother.

"Paid off." Sam grinned over his cup.

"You kiss her?" Dean asked, picking his fork back up.

"I don't kiss and tell." Sam walked around the bar and stood next to Dean.

"Sammy you sly dog." Dean joked finishing off his plate.

"You break her heart, I break you." Ellen threatened coming out from the back. Sam leaned against the bar. He smiled when he heard the sound of flip-flops padding across the hard wood floor. Peyton emerged into the bar freshly showered. Sam put his cup on the counter when he saw her skip over to him. Peyton draped her arms around his neck.

"What's your policy on PDA?" She asked as Sam slip his arms around her waist.

"Why?" He asked already knowing where she was going with this.

"I see you out here looking like this." She slid a finger up and down his torso. "I just have to kiss you."

Sam shrugged. "If you have to." Peyton leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Well I have puke to clean up." She said pulling away slightly.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Sam gave her a gentle shake before letting her go.

"What can I say, I'm a classy girl." Peyton started to walk to the mop. "You stick around for awhile there might be more where that came from." She gave him a wink then went to fill the bucket with water. Sam waited until he was positive she was out of hearing range.

"Are we sticking around for awhile?" He asked Dean afraid of his answer.

Dean sighed before answering. "I wasn't planning on it." Sam nodded his head sadly watching Peyton mop the floor. She was probably the only girl that could make mopping look sexy. "I also wasn't planning on my geek brother meeting a girl that he wanted to stick around for."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked Dean hopefully.

"I don't see why we can't stick around for awhile. I mean it doesn't hurt to take a break from the whole hunting thing."

"True. When you start to get antsy from not hunting we can take local gigs." Sam suggested. Dean thought about that for a moment.

"Sounds fine to me. How long you plan on staying?" Dean asked watching Sam watch Peyton.

"Long enough." Sam broke his gaze from his girlfriend and walked outside.

"I hate it when he's vague like that." Dean mumbled to himself.

Ash had sent the Sam and Dean on a local gig. Something about kids disappearing in a local hunted house. Peyton didn't pay much attention to the jobs that the hunters went on. She knew that Ellen and Ash helped the regulars find hunts and gave them hints on solving them. That's all she wanted to know. Peyton was helping Jo restock the bar for that night.

"Can I get your advice on something?" Jo asked handing Peyton a bottle of vodka. Peyton grimaced at that question.

"I guess." She answered.

"How do I get Dean to not see me as a school girl?" Jo stopped handing Peyton bottles. Peyton rolled her eyes before fully sitting on the floor. She wasnt sure why Jo was asking her that. She only met the guys a couple days ago.

"Jo, I'm going to be honest with you. If Dean wanted to be more with you he would have made his move already. I don't think there is anything you can do." Jo frowned at her answer.

"I figured as much." Jo got up to leave Peyton with the rest of the job.

"Don't worry I will finish this." Peyton called out knowing that Jo would ignore her sarcasm.

Peyton had just finished restocking the bar when she heard the front door open. She stood up, wiping off her jeans. Sam and Dean strolled in. She gasped when the sun hit Sam's face. She ran over to him.

"What happened?" She shrieked taking a hold of his chin and moving it back and forth.

"It's nothing really?" Sam let her examine him. She looked at his cuts and bruises that were beginning to form on the side of his face.

"Sit down so I can clean you up." Peyton pushed him toward the bar stools. "Was it a ghost or something?" Peyton gave Dean a confused look when she heard him let out a laugh.

"No it wasn't anything like that." Sam glared at Dean as Peyton grabbed the first aid kit.

"Let's just say Sammy had a little mishap with his own two feet." Dean told her as he grabbed the darts from the dartboard.

"Did you fall?" Peyton asked Sam putting some peroxide on one of the cuts. She frowned when she saw him wince. "Sorry." She mumbled moving on to another cut.

"Yup flat on his face." Dean laughed shooting a dart across the room. Peyton couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Oh my poor baby." She sang hugging his head close to her chest. "I think your ego is going to be more bruised than you face." Peyton pulled away from the hug and ran her thumb carefully across his face.

"I think so too because Dean is never going to let this go." Sam said, his tone a bit bitter. Dean just laughed shaking his head.

"I can't help it if my brother is a klutz." Dean finished his game of darts.

"You are alright right?" Peyton asked putting the first aid kit back together.

"I'm fine really." Sam answered. Peyton kissed his temple before putting the first aid kit back to its appropriate place.

"So worth it." Sam mouthed over to Dean who just rolled his eyes.

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter then the others. I promise not all of them will be this short. Next Chapter: Sam and Peyton get to know each other better.


End file.
